Love Story
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: James ve a Ted y Victoire en la estación 9 3/4 y allí todos descubren una historia de amor, pero resulta que esa historia de amor lleva ya largo tiempo. Pésimo summary, plis lean y comenten U Ted LupinxVictoire Weasley


**Bueno, a pesar de que esta pareja aparece practicamente 3 segundos en el libro, me re gustó, así que decidí escribirles una historia. Para ésta me inspire en el tema Love Story de Taylor Swift, espero que les guste y comenten, saludooos!  
DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter, Hogwarts y todos los personajes de esta historia son pertenencia de J., esta es una historia hecha puramente por fanatismo, de fan para fans =D**

* * *

**Love Story**

No podía evitarlo, estar con ella era lo mejor que me había pasado, no había tenido una vida fácil ya que viví con mi abuela Andrómeda tras la muerte de mis padres. A decir verdad tuve mucho apoyo, pero ninguno como el de la persona que amo, Victoire. Según todos me habían contado, mis padres eran ambos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, muy valientes, que murieron en la guerra a manos de los mortífagos, pero de todos modos fueron grandes héroes, estoy muy feliz por ellos, seguramente están descansando en paz. También me contaron que en un primer momento, mi padre tenía miedo y no quería hacerse cargo de mí, él era un licántropo y creía que había sido totalmente irresponsable haber tenido un hijo estando en esas condiciones, pero como verán estoy en perfectas condiciones, y es más, gracias a mi madre tengo una habilidad sorprendente, soy metamorfo.

A esta altura creo que ya sabrán quien soy, pero por las dudas me presento, soy Ted Lupin, hijo de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, tengo diecinueve años, por lo que ya egresé de Hogwarts y ahora estamos en planos de casarnos con mi novia, Victoire Weasley, claro que es un secreto, queremos sorprender a todos.

Nos encontrábamos en la casa de veraneo de la familia de Fleur, solos, como cada verano. Me encanta venir a este lugar ya que aquí nadie nos molesta y podemos hablar de nuestras privacidades sin miedo a que alguien este escuchando tras la puerta, y hay que decirlo, Bill no es un padre sencillo, cuida de su princesita y se niega a aceptar que está creciendo, es muy divertido ver cuando le agarran ataques de amor y no la suelta, Victoire recurre en mi auxilio desesperada pero yo no puedo hacer más que reír.

La mire a los ojos y me sonrió, era tan hermosa, sonrisa perfecta, dientes perfectos, y los más bellos ojos que haya visto jamás, se nota fácilmente que una de sus parientes es veela, claramente heredó toda su belleza, aun no puedo creer que se haya fijado en alguien como yo. Fue mágico el momento, ocurrió en Hogwarts, pero creo que solo los Bill y Fleur sabían de lo nuestro, ya que cuando el pequeño James me vio en la estación 9 ¾ todos quedaron boquiabiertos, nadie lo esperaba. A decir verdad no sé como no lo notaron antes, digo, comenzamos a salir en nuestro 4 año en Hogwarts y desde entonces jamás nos separamos. Recuerdo que en un principio iban a mandarla a Beuxbatons, pero luego, después de todo lo pasado, decidieron mandarla a Hogwarts.

**---Ted's Flashback---**

Acabábamos de llegar al gigantesco castillo, la gente me rodeaba sorprendida, disfrutando de un pequeño espectáculo, muestra de mis poderes metamorfos, aplaudían y todo pero yo ya había dejado de prestarles atención. Me encontraba mirando fijamente a una bella chica de cabello largo y de un color tan hermoso que parecía casi plateado, fue un flechazo, al instante mi cabello se tiño de un color rojo como la sangre, me había encantado. Parecía de la alta sociedad ya que tenía un porte elegante, pero para nada egocéntrico, es más, parecía muy tímida, tuve la necesidad de ir corriendo hasta ella y abrazarla, pero me contuve. Fue entonces cuando nos llamaron para la ceremonia de elección, estaba sumamente nervioso, pero finalmente fui seleccionado para Gryffindor, al igual que la niña esa, fui muy feliz. Nos sentamos juntos a platicar, estuvimos largo rato disfrutando de un interminable banquete…

-Todo esto es genial, ¿no lo crees Teddy?-preguntó la joven riendo.

-Si-sonrió Ted- pero… un minuto… ¿cómo sabes que me dicen así? Se supone que solo amigos íntimos me dicen así.

-Entonces… ¿no sabes quién soy?-la chica lo miró incrédula- soy yo, Victoire Weasley, la hija de Fleur y Bill tontito.

-¿¡De verdad eres tú!?-se sorprendió Ted.

-Claro tonto jajaja, ¿qué no prestaste atención a la elección?-rió Victoire.

-A decir verdad estaba demasiado nervioso jeje… pero wow, ¡haz cambiado un montón desde la última vez!

-Pues es obvio, ya no tengo siete años.

-Me alegra que estemos juntos en esto-sonrió el joven- todos aquí me ven como una especie de mono de circo.

-Es que es extraño ver a un metamorfo, pero es divertido-se sonrojó levemente- digo, por lo general son muy agradables, según papá tu madre era genial.

-Lo se…

El tiempo comenzó a pasar y Ted y Victoire pasaban horas juntos, ambos vivían en su propio mundo, tenían otros amigos pero lo suyo era un caso especial, claramente había algo entre ambos, solo que ellos, al creer que el otro no lo aceptaría, lo negaban, además Ted tenía mucha competencia ya que Victoire era una chica muy popular y diariamente le llegaban cartas de amor y declaración, ninguna de su interés, ella solo tenía ojos para el metamorfo.

Llegó su cuarto año, Victoire estaba harta de esperar, sabía que Ted era un chico tímido y con falta de confianza, pero debía hacer algo y ella no iba a dar el primer paso, su madre siempre le había enseñado que los hombres debían ganarse su corazón, no ella el de los hombres, una creencia algo tonta según ella. Pero a pesar de todas sus creencias algo extraño pasó ese día. Se encontraron con Teddy en la sala común, como siempre, pero en lugar de ir a clase, el la llevó a otro lugar, la rubia no entendía nada, hasta que a lo se detuvieron al borde del lago, del lado más alejado del castillo. Ted respiró profundo y luego la encaró.

-Tengo que hablarte…-murmuró mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede Teddy? Sabes que está mal saltearnos las clases, los profesores se enfadarán, además falta poco para los exámenes…-respondió Victoire.

-Esto es más importante que cualquier tonto examen, se trata de ti y de mí Victoire…

-¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando Teddy…

-Victoire…-cerró los ojos y comenzó- desde que te conocí yo siento algo muy especial por ti, en un principio lo nuestro fue una fuerte amistad, éramos pequeños y jamás nos separamos, eso me agradaba mucho, siempre me agradó tu compañía… pero ahora… esto se está tornando en algo más que una simple amistad Victoire, en un principio me daba miedo aceptarlo ya que tu jamás sentirías lo mismo pero… Victoire Weasley yo te amo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y quiero preguntarte… ¿sientes lo mismo tú por mí?

-Eres… un idiota…-dijo simplemente Victoire, no podía creerlo. Pero cuando Ted volteó con la vista gacha, sumamente deprimido, no hizo mas que estallar en llanto y abrazarlo- claro que te amo idiota, ¿por qué tardaste tanto en darte cuenta? Eres el chico más tierno y dulce que conozco Ted y llevo mucho tiempo enamorada de ti.

-¿E-en verdad?-preguntó incrédulo.

-Si, así es-sonrió la muchacha, era una sonrisa dulce y sincera, a lo que Ted solo pudo abrazarla con fuerza.

-¿Te gustaría… ser mi novia?-la miró a los ojos sonriendo.

-Ya era hora de que lo preguntaras-le devolvió la sonrisa Victoire.

**---Fin Ted's Flashback---**

Así había ocurrido todo, y desde entonces estamos juntos, los chicos ya no se acercan a Victoire porque suelo tomar una apariencia aterradora cuando la ven, eso los espanta y hace que ella ría. De repente noté que me miraba fijamente, como si esperaba una respuesta.

-Ted… ¿acaso me estás escuchando?-preguntó.

-Ah, no, lo siento, es que… me puse a recordar como fue que nos pusimos a salir-reí.

-Ah, ya veo, fue algo cómico, recuerdo que no te acordabas de mí en un principio.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? Pero que tonterías dices ¿Cómo olvidar tan bello rostro?

-Jajaja mira quien es el tonto, en fin, te decía… pondremos a Harry, Ron y Hermione en la mesa principal ¿verdad?

-¡Ni lo dudes! Sabes todo lo que les debemos a ellos tres, y a los pequeños todos juntos en una mesa, será genial-sonreí alucinado.

-Ya falta poco… ¿estás nervioso?-me preguntó.

-Para nada, no hay nada que quiera más que compartir toda una vida contigo… te amo.

-Espera a que papá te escuche mi Romeo.

-¿Crees que me impida verte, mi Julieta?

-En todo caso… tomaríamos un veneno que nos mate a ambos-rió.

-Si, para estar juntos por siempre…

**FIN**


End file.
